


The Brainwashed Raph And Leo

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: In this rp Raph and Leo are kidnapped by the foot clan and brainwashed to work for Shredder Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	1. Chapter 1

Regina hasn’t heard from Raph in years. The last time she saw him was years before when Shredder kidnapped him and then he was never found.

Leo was at foot headquarters and he was kneeled to his master Shredder. He was waiting for the next mission that he was to be assigned to.  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Hey I did my part  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
I was working on my part)

Raph kneeled down in front of Shredder next to Leo, waiting for their next mission. “I need you two to hunt down two girls...” Shredder gives them their pictures

Sunny sighed softly as she sat in bed. She frowned slightly as she starts to think about also. She wondered when he was ever going to return  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina thought at this point in time and at this rate that Shredder killed Raph. She cried as tears fell down her cheeks. She sighed and fell asleep.

Leo looked at the picture then got up and bowed before he left in search of this girl. He was gonna go by scent as he sniffed the picture and soon found her.

Sorry and ok  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
It’s ok)

Raph took the picture of his prey and walked out the lair to find her. He sniffed the picture to go to her location and followed the scent

Sunny sighed in sadness and walks downstairs to get a snack. She grabbed some sugar cookies and nibbles on them, thinking about Leo  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina cried in her sleep. Every night for years she would scream in her sleep because she’d have the same nightmare over and over.

Leo growled and silently snuck in behind her and put a gloved hand over her mouth to silence her if she tried to scream at all. He sniffed her neck.  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Btw I like your picture it’s beautiful  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Oh, thanks)

Raph snuck in her room and makes his way to her room. He walks in her room and takes out a rag. He snuck up behind her and put the rag over her mouth to prevent her from screaming

Sunny gasped and struggled to get out of her attackers hold. She tried screaming out and starts bowing her attacker  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina woke up eyes widened and she turned and gazed up into Raph’s red masked eyes. She gasped and squeaked not fighting him at all.

Leo looked into her eyes and grabbed her and told her to be quiet or else he would do something bad to her. He picked her up and carried her back to the lair.

No prob  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph glared down at her. “If you make any noise, I’ll do something even worse to you” he growled and picked her up. He carried her back to the lair

Sunny looked at also shocked and starts struggling. Sunny tried yelling out for help as she starts licking her legs  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina took the rag off of her mouth and hugged him tightly to her as she cried. She said, “Raph my love it’s you! Where’ve you been?”

Leo took her back to shredder’s lair and he set her down in front of Shredder himself and he bowed to his master again saying he got her.  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph covered her mouth with his hand. “I told you to shut up” he glared at her. He picked her up again and carried her back to shredders lair

Sunny looked at Leo shocked. “Leo, what are you doing!? He’s Shredder! He’s not your master! Splinter is! What’s gotten into you?” Sunny frowned and looked at Leo. “Take her to the cells...”Shredder ordered  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina sighed and started to cry. This was not the Raph she knew and loved. Why was he doing this? What the hell happened to him?

Leo bowed and nodded picking her up but instead of bringing her to the cell he defied his master’s orders and took her to his chambers instead.  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph growled and rolled his eyes. “Annoying...” he takes her back to the laid. “I got her Shredder”

Sunny gasped and struggled. “Put me down this instant Leo!!” Sunny yelled  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina took his hand off of her mouth and she gasped. She said, “is this some kind of sick joke Raph? He’s your archenemy! Why’re you doing this?!”

Leo ignored her and tied her ankles and wrists to his bed posts and he climbed on top of her. He stroked her cheeks and leaned down kissing her passionately.  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph ignored her and nods slightly when Shreder dismissed him. He grabbed Regina and carried her to his chambers, silent

Sunny growled and struggled. “Leo-“ Sunny gasped when she kissed him. She shut her eyes and continued to struggle, refusing to kiss him back  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina gazed up into his masked eyes with love for him. She nuzzled him and then said, “I’ve always been yours Raph. I love you!”

Leo deepened the kiss kissing her roughly as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and started french kissing her dominating her.  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph looked down at her ans grabbed her cheeks. “You should watch what you say” he said as he walked in his room. He threw her onto his bed

Sunny pulled away from the kiss and frowned. “Leo! Stop!” Sunny starts to cry. “You’ve been gone for who knows how many years ans this is how you treat me after we finally see each other again!?” Sunny cried  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina took her pajamas off and stripped naked for him. She said, “take me Raph! I want to be yours!” she said laying down.

Leo then went to and moved to her neck and nipped and nibbled hickeys all over her neck with his hot mouth. He growled in lust.  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Morning!  
4 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
How’s the resort?  
4 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Sorry, was asleep)

Raph roller his eyes at her and gets on top of her. He kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue into her mouth

“Leo...stop...” Sunny whimpered and tried pushing him off of her. She starts to cry  
4 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
It’s ok 

Regina started to moan into the kiss kissing him and french kissing him back.  
“You’re brainwashed aren’t you Raph!”

Leo then went across her shoulders and he sucked hickeys on her shoulders.  
4 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph lifts an eyebrow. “The hell are you talking about?” He asked and starts to kiss her neck

“Leo!” Sunny looks at him. “Do you know me? Do you know who I am?” Sunny frowned  
4 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
“Y-you don’t recognize me do you?! It’s me Regina!” Regina said as she mewled.

Leo looked at her with a blank expression and he shook his head no. He kissed her collarbone.  
4 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Hey morning! XD  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
“I don’t know you...” Raph growled as he kept kissing up and down her neck, giving her hickeys. “Now shut up....you’re so annoying...” Raph growled

Sunny whimpered. “L-Leo...we were best friends. 5 years ago you suddenly disappeared...I’ve been waiting for you to return ever since...I don’t know what they did to you Leo, but this isn’t you...” Sunny frowned. “The real Leo wouldn’t do this to me!”  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Morning)  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina now started to cry at that. She started struggling.  
"Who are you? What have you done to my Raph? Raph would never talk to me like that!" she sobbed.

Leo stopped what he was doing. He then stared off into space with a blank expression and then clutched his head in pain.  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
He started screaming in pain and then some foot soldiers came in and took Leo away from her.  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph looked down at her and squinted his eyes. He then gasped and held his head. “A-Aaah!” Raph gelled out in pain. Some foot soldiers came in and grabbed Raph, dragging him out the room. They locked Regina in his room

Sunny gasped and struggled in the binds, worried for Leo. “Leo!? What’s wrong!?” Sunny frowned, worried. She gasped as she saw the foot soldiers drag Leo out his room, leaving her tied to his bed. “Leo!?”  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina knew now for sure that they had brainwashed her beloved Raph. That's why he didn't remember her or recognize her.

They took Leo to what Baxter Stockman called the brainwashing room. Leo was strapped down and a machine went over his head as it flushed out memories again.  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
The foot bots took Raph to the brainwashing room to flush out any memories that came back to him. Raph groaned in pain

Sunny frowned slightly and stared up at the ceiling, worried for Leo  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina felt so bad for Raph she wished there was some way she could save him.

Leo was sent back to his room. He was silent as he walked over to her and sucked on a nipple while he pinched the other one.  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph walked back to his room. He unlocked the door and walked in his room, silent as he walked over to her

“L-Leo...” Sunny blushed deeply. “I know you don’t remember me. Please untie me...I won’t try to escape, I promise...” Sunny frowned more. “I-I don’t want to be tied up if you’re going to do this to me...”  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina just stared up at Raph and wondered what they did to him in there.

Leo just stayed silent as ge untied her and he switched nipples giving her the same treatment.  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph got on top of her and starts to suck and kiss her nipple, pinching the other ond

“Leo...” Sunny frowned and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you...I-I don’t know what they did to you but I want you back...”  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina held his head closer to her as she arched her back and moaned and mewled softly.

Leo then went down to suck on her clitoris and he put two gloved fingers into her and pumped them in and out of her while he was getting hard.  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Hello?  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
it's your turn  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Sorry. Was babysitting)  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Oh ok that’s fine  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph soon switched breasts

Sunny gasped and blushed deeply. “L-Leo! W-Wait, I-I’m...a-ah...” Sunny whimpered  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina whimpered and groaned out in lust as she shuddered.

Leo then slipped his tongue into her and he sucked and lapped at her inner walls.  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph soon pulled away from her breasts and takes off her pants

“L-Leo!” Sunny whimpered and tried closing her legs. Though st the same time she wanted Leo to do this to her.  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina soon gasped and she tried to cover herself.

Leo took his fingers and his tongue out of her as he unzipped his uniform and slowly entered her.  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph looked at her and grabbed her legs, spreading them open. “Wether you want it or not, I’m going to do it”

Sunny gasped. “N-no! Leo!!” Sunny frowned more. Her eyes widened when he entered her and couldn’t help but moan out loudly  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
"Wh-why me? Don't you have sex slaves to rape instead of me?" Regina frowned and huffed blushing.

Leo started to move and pound into her gently and slowly. He grunted and groaned from the pleasure.  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
“Because...you remind me of someone...someone dear to me...” Raph looked at her. “If you don’t want it...I won’t do it”

Sunny blushed deeply and moaned out loudly, not caring who heard her  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
"But you just said you were gonna do it either way! I do want it but you don't love me. How can you? You're brainwashed."

Leo started thrusting harder deeper and faster into her while he moaned and growled in dominance.  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
“I did say that” Raph looked at her and leaned down, licking and sucking her

Sunny moaned out Leo’s name repeatedly  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina whimpered and moaned in delight feeling the bliss as she blushed.

Leo then grinded into her hips his skin slapping against hers friction being created.  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
"Who's this someone dear to you?" Regina asked sadly.  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Hey  
2 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
hey! Sorry!)

"I don't remember...I just know they're dear to me. You remind me of her..." Raph kept sucking her. He then pulled away and positioned himself. He slowly pushed himself inside her

Sunny moans out loudly. She whimpered and blushed deeply. "H-Harder, Leo..."  
2 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
It’s ok 

Regina moaned and cried out in pain as tears fell down her cheeks. She whimpered saying it hurt.  
“It’s me. I’m that person.”

Leo nodded and he went harder and rougher into her while he grunted and groaned in pleasure.  
2 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph stopped and looked down at her. "How do you know?" he lifts an eyebrow

Sunny blushed deeply as she moaned out loudly. "L-Leo...s-something's coming..."  
2 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina grabbed her clothes and her pocket was s picture of her and Raph. She smiled sadly then cried.

Leo nodded and pounded into her g spot after hitting it multiple times and climaxed inside her growling.  
2 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina grabbed her clothes and in her pocket was a picture of her and Raph. She smiled sadly then cried.

Leo nodded and pounded into her g spot after hitting it multiple times and climaxed inside her growling.  
2 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Hey  
2 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Hey)

Raph looked at the picture and closed his eyes. He starts to thrust into her, going slow at first but steadily thrusting faster.

Sunny gasped and blushed deeply. ‘I’m going to have Leo’s babies...’ Sunny frowned. “Leo...my pants. The back pocket...”  
2 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
"Well? So do you believe me Raph?" Regina moaned out and mewled.

Leo pulled out of her panting heavily as he looked through he pocket and stared at the picture. It didn't jog any memories though.  
2 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
“We’ll talk about it after” Raph grunts as he kept thrusting into her

Sunny looked at Leo and frowned. “That’s us...we were on a rooftop eating pizza when we took that picture...that was 4 years ago...” Sunny looked down in sadness  
2 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
"B-but ahh!!!" Regina whimpered as she arched her back scratchinghis shoulders.

Leo then looked at it again and then he clutched his head in pain getting dizzy memories flashing back into his mind as he screamed in pain.  
2 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph looked down at her. “I’ll look at it after” he whispered in her ear and kept thrusting hard into her

Sunny gasped and quickly got up. She wrapped her arms around Leo amen pulled him close to her. “Leo!” Sunny frowned in worry  
2 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
"No Raph! You will look at it now or no sex!!!" Regina shouted.

Leo then passed out and foot soldiers came in dragging Leo away and put him in the brainwashing room.  
2 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph groaned and pulled out of her. “Fine, Fine...” he grabbed the picture and glared at her. “This better be worth my...time...” Raph looked at the picture

Sunny gasped and tried chasing after them, covering herself with his blanket. “No!! Leo!! LEO!!!” Sunny shouted as loud as she could to him  
2 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina was hopeful that he would remember her and them together.

Leo couldn't hear her though. As he was passed out he was being brainwashed all over again.  
2 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Morning! XD  
1 day ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Hello  
21 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Hey. Sorry. Was busy)  
21 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
That’s ok  
21 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
It’s ok  
17 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Your turn  
16 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph's eyes widened and held his head. "A-AHH!" Raph yelled out in pain

Sunny frowned and laid on his bed, curling in the blankets  
16 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina kissed him passionately and told him to get back inside her.

Leo was soon brought back once again and he cuddled up next to her.  
16 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph kept holding his head, screaming in pain. The foot soldiers quickly came in the room and grabbed Raph

Sunny frowned in sadness. "You don't remember me"  
16 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina tried to stop them to no avail. She screamed and begged them to bring him back.

Leo look at her with a dark hazy look in his masked eyes and stared at her with a blank expression.  
16 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
After a while they pushed Raph into his room and shut the door. Raph slowly stood up from the floor and looked at Regina with empty eyes

Sunny looked in Leo's eyes and saw nothing. "Leo...what did they do to you?" Sunny sobbed in Leo's chest. "They took you away from me...Leo..." Sunny cried  
16 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina sighed and tears start to fall down in her cheeks. She just told Raph to finish up already.

Leo for whatever unknown reason hugged her back and hugged her tightly to him afraid to let her go.  
16 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph stayed silent and gets on top of her again. "Re...gi...na..." Raph looked down at her. "Do you...want me to...keep going...?"

Sunny sobbed in Leo's chest, holding onto him tightly. "Leo...please come back Leo...I want you back Leo...I want my Leo back..." Sunny begged  
16 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina nodded. She didn’t know how he remembered her name but somehow he did. She laid back down on her back.

“Sunny? Why’re you crying sweetheart?” Leo said as he stroked her cheeks and he kissed her passionately and hard.  
16 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph kissed her as he inserted himself inside of her again, thrusting fast into her

Sunny's eyes widened when he said her name. Before she could say anything she felt Leo kissing her. "Mhmph!?" Sunny blushed deeply  
16 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina scratched his shoulders as she moaned and mewled arching her back.

Leo slipped his tongue into her mouth French kissing her as he rubbed her hips.  
16 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Sorry was doing something for a friend  
16 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph continued to thrust fast and hard into her

Sunny blushed deeply and held onto Leo, kissing him back  
16 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina came and climaxed into her as she panted and breathed heavily.

Leo deepened the kiss wrestling with her tongue for dominance.  
15 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph came inside of her ans pulls out of her. He laid down next to her

Sunny frowned ans pushes him away. “Leo...please...I-I don’t want to do this again...”  
15 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina nuzzled his neck and kissed it biting it harshly.

Leo nodded and snuggled against her putting the covers over them and fell asleep.  
15 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph just laid there, letting her do it

Sunny frowned ans looked back at Leo. “Leo...every time I think you’re coming back to me, they take you away to wipe your memories again...it must be painful...I’m so sorry. I want to help...but I can’t fight an entire clan of robots ans mutants by myself...” Sunny frowned more. “I just want you back”  
15 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina then cuddled against him and she closed her eyes out the covers over them and fell asleep.

Leo sighed and nodded. He stroked her cheeks with his gloved hands gently and caressed her cheek saying, “I love you Sunny.”  
5 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph looked down at her and looks at her face. He sighed softly and closed his eyes to sleep

“You’re not the Leo that I want...” Sunny frowned. “You look like him but you’re not him. You’re not MY Leo...” Sunny turns her back to him and closed her eyes to sleep  
5 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Leo just wrapped his arms securely around her body as he pulled her against him and he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
4 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
*morning*

Raph was awake and out of bed, putting on his gear

Sunny slowly opened her eyes as she woke up and frowned, seeing she was still in Leo’s bed  
4 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina woke up and mumbled a morning to him. She then said, “do you have to go?”

Leo was up but he didn’t do what Raph did at all. Instead he just kissed her ear saying, “it’s me Sunny.”  
4 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Btw Leo is back to normal but Raph isn’t if that’s ok  
4 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Ok. That’s fine)

Raph glanced at her and nods slightly. “I have to go to Master Shredder to see what missions he has for me” Raph said

Sunny glanced back at Leo and frowned slightly. “Prove it...” she then looks away from him, not believing him  
4 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina sighed and nodded. She got dressed and then her stomach growled. She sighed again.

Leo then said that he her birthday was and her favorite color was and that his brothers and master splinter was his family.  
4 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph looked at her and thinks. He calls a foot soldier and orders him to make breakfast for Regina. “What do you want to eat?” Raph asked her

“What did you get me for my birthday last year? What’s your favorite show? How did we meet?” Sunny gives Leo a serious look  
4 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina smiled at him and told him anything as fine except for poison or drugs. She sat down on his bed and she watched him.

Leo then answered her saying, “I got you a bracelet last year and my favorite tv show is Space Heroes and we met when I saved you from purple dragons.”  
4 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph looked at her before looking at the foot soldier. “Get her two pancakes, eggs, and sausage. Orange juice too...” Raph said. The foot soldier walked off to get Regina breakfast. “When you finish eating I’ll take you to my entertainment room so you won’t be bored while I’m gone” Raph said to her and crossed his arms.

Sunny sits up from his bed and looked at him, frowning. “I-I don’t know if I can believe you...” Sunny looks down in sadness. “You kidnapped me...you almost raped me...and now you’re telling me you suddenly regained your memories?” Sunny looked at Leo with tears in her eyes. “I just want to know what happened 4 years ago...”  
4 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina sighed and nodded. Raph didn’t care about her or love her at all it seems like. She cried as tears poured down her cheeks.

Leo sighed then said, “I was kidnapped and taken by shredder’s foot ninjas ad then brainwashed fo four years. It seems like I regained my memories after hearing your voice begging for me to come back.”  
3 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph saw her crying and walked over to her. "Why are you crying?" he looked down at her. "If I did something, tell me"

Sunny looked up at Leo and frowned. She shakes her head and covered her face, starting to cry. "Do you know how painful it was...? Waiting for you to come back to me after 4 years..."  
3 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina looked up at him and said while sobbing, “you don’t love me. Hell you don’t even remember me because they brainwashed you!”

“I know sweetheart. I can only imagine how that must’ve felt! I’m so sorry! It won’t happen again! I promise!” Leo said as he hugged her tightly to him.  
3 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
"Then help me remember you" Raph looked down at her. "You say you know me...you say I know you. Help me remember what we were" Raph looked at her. 

Sunny frowned and starts to cry. She hugged Leo tightly and cried. "I missed you so much...Leo!" Sunny sobbed in his chest  
3 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
“Well that’s just the thing. We were never anything until now. I freakin am in love with you! It hurts!” Regina cried as she kissed his neck.

Leo just stayed silent stroking and rubbing her back and her hair. He nodded and hugged her tightly to him kissing her all over her face.  
33 minutes ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph looked down at her ans looked down. “I’m sorry it hurts...” Raph thinks. “I’ll be back...”

Sunny kept crying, holding onto Leo tightly  
22 minutes ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina wondered what he was gonna do. Was he gonna do something bad to her?

Leo shushed her many times trying to calm her down as he kissed her forehead softly.  
19 minutes ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph leaves the room as the foot soldier walks in to give Regina her breakfast. The foot soldier walks out and closed the door, locking it

Sunny sniffed and wiped away her tears as she managed to stop crying. “What are we going to do...?” She frowned more  
18 minutes ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina sighed. She was now scared and terrified of what was gonna happen to her and to Raph.

Leo thought long and hard. He said that he was gonna escape out the window with her in his arms.  
16 minutes ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
After a pretty long while Raph came back, closing the door behind him

“B-Both of us won’t fit through that window...” Sunny frowned, looking up at Leo  
15 minutes ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina looked over at him and wondered where he went. She was about to ask him.

Leo said that both of them could fit through the window. It was big enough for both of them.  
13 minutes ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph walked over to his bed ans sits down next to her, looking at the ground. “I went to your house...”

Sunny frowned ans looked down. “A-Are you sure?”  
10 minutes ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina was eating her food as she heard Raph talking to her. She nodded at what he said.

Leo nodded and reassured her by picking her up bridal style and carried her out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

“I tried to see if there was anything there that could remind me of something...but nothing triggered anything...” Raph sighed

Sunny gasped and held onto Leo tightly, frowning. “L-Leo! I wasn’t ready!”  
4 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina secretly still had the picture of her and Raph together in the photo. She shows him it again but told Raph to stay quiet as she finished eating.

Leo chuckled and told her to hang on tight as he jumped from building to building. He then landed in the sewers and was hoping Donnie Mikey and Splinter were safe.  
4 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph looked at her and glanced at the picture. He looked at it closely

Sunny held onto Leo tightly, frowning  
4 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina hoped with all her heart that he would finally remember.  
“It’s the last and only thing I have of us and you Raph.”

Leo then went inside the lair and set her down. He called to his family.  
4 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph squinted his eyes at the picture. “That’s me?” He asked, looking at her. “And...that’s you?”

Sunny blushed and looked at Leo. She looked around the lair. She hasn’t been here in so long.  
4 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina nodded then she nodded again. She pleaded begged and hoped with all of her heart that he would remember them and remember her.

Leo hugged his father and his two brothers saying he was finally back for good as he started to cry a little bit. He beckoned Sunny to come on over.  
4 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph looked at the picture again and his memories started coming back to him. His eyes widened slightly and he didn’t scream in pain

Sunny jumped and blushed slightly. She stood up and slowly walks over, looking at Leo. “Leo...?”  
4 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina looked at him and wondered if it had worked at all. She sighed and looked at him sadly if it didn’t.

Leo smiled turning to her and he said to her, “yes? What is it my beautiful cherry blossom?” he cooed to her.  
4 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph looked down. “Regina?” He asked softly

Sunny blushed deeply. “U-um...do you remember anything at all while you were brainwashed?”  
4 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina shook in fear. This could be a trick for all she knew because shredder obviously gave him her name.

Leo shook his head no and sighed sadly. He then said, “all I know is that I want to be with you forever Sunny.”  
4 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph gently cupped her cheek and looked around the room. “What happened? Where are we?” He frowned and held his head. “Ugh, my head”

Sunny blushed and looked down. “You took my virginity Leo...” Sunny said and Mikey blinked. “WHAT!?” Mikey exclaimed  
4 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
“We’re at shredders headquarters. You were brainwashed for four years and you kidnapped me. We had sex.”

“I know and I’m so sorry baby but I wasn’t myself at that time! I love you so much Sunny! Please let me make it up to you!”  
4 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph looked at her and blinked a few times in shock. His eyes widened more when she said they had sex. “We...what!?”

“I’m not mad that we had sex...” Sunny looked away. “I’m mad that you came inside me...” Sunny looks at Leo  
4 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina nodded and blushed a deep shade of crimson. She then asked him, “you don’t love me do you Raph?”

Leo didn’t remember doing that while he was brainwashed. He apologized profusely to her over and over again.  
4 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph looked at her and frowned. “Regina I...” Raph looked down. “I’ve always had a crush on you. Since the day we met...I was just too shy to confess...I’m sorry” Raph frowned

Sunny looked at Leo. “I’ll forgive you based on how you answer my next question.” Sunny looks at Leo. “If...I am pregnant with your baby...will you be there for me and the child?”  
4 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina shook her head no.  
"No Raph that's not good enough! Say it!" she sobbed.

"Of course I will be now and always baby. I wanted to have a family with you anyway."  
4 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Hey  
2 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph looked at Regina and smiled slightly. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. “Regina...I love you. I’ve always loved you”

Sunny blushed and placed her hands on her stomach. “I...I might be pregnant then...but we’ll have to wait and see...”  
2 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina started to cry more softly and silently as tears fell down her cheeks. She hugged him tightly.

Leo nodded and smiled at her picking her up and spinning her around happily. He kissed her cheek.  
2 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph smiled and kissed her forehead, hugging her tightly back. "Lets get out of here..." He picked her up bridal style

Sunny gasped and blushed deeply when Leo picked her up. She smiled slightly and held onto him. "L-Leo!" she giggled  
2 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina squeaked when he picked her up and blushed a crimson red holding onto him tightly.

Leo turned around and spun her around carefully and happily then he set her down and he kissed her lips.  
2 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Hey your turn  
2 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Hello?  
2 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
I'm here. I'm just tired. I had a long day yesterday)  
2 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Oh ok then see you tomorrow  
2 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Hey XD  
19 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
hey! Sorry! It was my brothers birthday  
16 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Oh ok  
5 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Happy birthday to your bro!  
4 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Thanks)

Raph carried Regina towards the lair and looked down at her. “You ok?”

Sunny blushed and held onto Leo, kissing him back  
4 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina nodded but her eyes were just dripping down tears as she clung onto him.

Leo then pulled away from her lips to give her a giant meaningful bear hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Raph looked down at her and kissed her tears away. "Don't cry" he carried her into the sewers, carrying her to the lair

Sunny blushed and giggled softly. "Leo..." she said softly and hugged him tightly back. "I love you"  
22 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Oh ok 

Regina nodded as she held on tightly to him and she nuzzled his neck softly rubbing his shoulders.

“I love you more my darling,” Leo said to her smiling warmly and happily and lovingly at her nodding.  
22 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Raph smiled down at her and carried her back to the lair. He walked in the lair and sees everyone. "Hey, guys..."

Sunny looked over and sees Raph and Regina. "Regina!" Sunny exclaimed


End file.
